


Fallen Angel

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is the Prince of the Angels, but doesn't want to be. When he Comes of Age, he finds his way out. His lifemate is a demon, the Lord of the Demons. The fallen angel, handsome, and powerful Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would put this on ao3 HOWEVER I wrote this over 5 years ago and it is NOT up to my current standards. So don't read it expecting something I would write nowadays, please.

Harry Potter, Prince of the Angels, wandered alone among the clouds. Many would have been distraught to see him there, only a short distance away from the Mortal Realm. No one saw him however, and Harry was left to his secret past time. Watching Humans. Even if they had seen him, though, he wouldn't have cared. He was a hundred moons old tonight, and at midnight he would Come of Age. He would find his lifemate and would be eligible to claim his birthright as Heir to the Celestial Throne.

Harry didn't want that. He never wanted that. He wasn't cut out for being the Prince. His younger sister, Hermione, was far more suited for the job. She already had her lifemate, a Noble Angel named Ron Weasley, and knew far more about angel laws than Harry did.

Humans were much more interesting to Harry. They didn't have the purity of the angels, and they sinned constantly, but they weren't like many of his angel friends made them out to be. They could do kind deeds as well. They could have beauty and they could love. They made their own choices and were accepted for them, despite their faults. If Harry yelled at someone or made a mistake, then he would be shamed, Prince or not. No, Harry didn't want to be a Ruler of the Angels.

That was why he was waiting alone on the night of his Coming of Age. His family would be frantically searching for him by now. All they would find would be a letter, telling his parents to actually take a look at Hermione for once, and telling Hermione that he loved her deeply and knew that she would make a great ruler one day.

Now Harry waited. If his lifemate turned out to be an angel, then he would block off their connection and die. If, by some small change, they were something else, say a mereperson or even a human, and then Harry would leave and never look back at this childhood home. That was rare however, and Harry was prepared to die this night rather than be stuck in an eternity of misery.

Harry was the submissive mate, as indicated by his smaller form. Submissive mates found their lifemates on their Coming of Age, while dominants had to wait until their submissive's time. Hermione had been the dominant, which had caused a lot of snickers in the Court. That also meant for her, however, that she got her mate earlier than most females did. Ron didn't seem to mind that much, and Harry was happy for them.

Harry turned his thoughts away before they became painful. Instead, he focused on the rising moon. Only a couple more seconds now. At exactly the time that would be mortal midnight on the North Pole, Harry started to glow. His brilliant white wings fluttered in the energy that radiated off his body. The power was immense, and suddenly Harry felt a resounding echo from somewhere far away. Not the Celestial home, not even in the Mortal Realm. No, it came from deeper. Someplace dark.

A demon. His lifemate was a demon.

Before he did anything else, Harry quickly flitted away to the Soulless Pond. It was a dead place that few knew about and that even fewer could find. Here, his mate would not be able to track him.

Harry sat down to think, mind still reeling. Of all the possibilities he had thought of, he had never dreamed that he might mate with one of the Spawn of the Underworld.

So what now?

Harry's first impression was disgust. Angels never took demons as lifemates. His next thought was of contemplation. Harry wasn't a normal angel. He liked humans, he had a nasty temper though he kept it hidden, and he was actually considering this. If Harry was normal, then he would have killed himself as soon as he figured it out.

Oh Merlin, he was going to do this. Going to try at least. If his lifemate treated him horribly, then Harry would kill himself, simple as that. He had been prepared to anyways. He at least deserved to give the demon a chance. If the angels were wrong about humans, whose to say they weren't also wrong about demons?

Before he could change his mind, Harry flitted to the Underworld.

Because it was such a long distance, Harry was disoriented for several minutes after he arrived. When he regained his senses, he was faced with several balls of dark energy threatening him. Instinctually, his wings wrapped themselves around his body, trying to shield him. Harry quickly noted how out of place he looked in his pure white robes of a royal angel. The large chamber he had landed in had tall vaulted ceilings and no windows. The furniture (mostly chairs and the occasional table) were dark wood and the floors were black in color. This was the room of the Demon's Court. And it looked like Court had been in session, or just ended. Only a couple dozen demons remained.

"Stand down." A cold voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. At once, the demons around him backed off. Harry took his time to study them. Beautiful faces, dark velvet clothes, and sparkling black wings. This was the Inner Circle.

Slowly Harry looked up to the raised throne that sat at the end of the room. On the jeweled chair was one of the most feared creatures known to angels and mortals alike. Lord Voldemort, once the fallen angel Tom Riddle, Ruler of the Demons, and Harry's lifemate.

Harry blinked quickly. Voldemort was handsome, with dark hair similar to Harry's own and a strong chin. It was his crimson eyes that made Harry take a step back. From the look in them, Voldemort did not yet realize who Harry was. He was on dangerous ground.

"What brings you here little angel?" One of the demons asked. Harry tore his eyes away from Voldemort to look at her. As the Prince, Harry had been required to learn all of the demons who graced the Inner Circle. This was Bellatrix L'Estrange, life mate to Rudoulphous.

"Now now Bellatrix, don't be rude to our guest." Voldemort said in a tone that clearly implied that he didn't mind at all. Harry gulped. "Who are you boy?" The warning in his voice was clear.

Harry let his eyes sweep the room one more time as he answered. "I'm not a boy. I had my Coming of Age tonight." His eyes landed on Severus Snape and he inwardly flinched. The fallen angel was his old mentor. A very spiteful being who had joined the demons when Harry was eleven. Even so, he would know him.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he started to realize something. His thoughts were interrupted by Snape.

"This is Harry Potter, My Lord." Snape informed the rest of the demons. Gasps were thrown in the air as this was processed. Everyone in the room knew Harry Potter was the next in line for the Celestial Throne.

The information clicked in Voldemort's head suddenly. "Today I felt my lifemate Come of Age in the sky above the Mortal Realm but not quite where angels dwell." He said slowly.

Harry drew a breath and let some of his energy out for Voldemort to feel. "I am your lifemate." He stated.

The demons began muttering as Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. He was not necessarily surprised at the news, just at the bluntness of the angel.

"Well then, why are you not dead?" A confused voice asked. It was Draco Malfoy, one of the newer members of the Inner Circle.

"I though all angels killed themselves if they were found to be mated to a demon." The blond's mate, Blaise Zabini, continued, stepping up next to Draco.

"I am interested in the answer to that question myself." Voldemort said, leaning foreword in his throne. "We lose several demons every couple hundred moons from the prejudice of their angel mates. Were you too kill yourself, you would free the Realms of the Lord of the Demons."

"My Lord, don't talk like that." One of the demons said in worry as Harry winced. He had tried to forget that by cutting off the connection and killing himself, his mate would become a mindless, soulless, walking corpse. Lifemates were not meant to be rejected.

"I never wanted to be Prince." Harry started to explain softly. "I've never always agreed with my fellow angels on several matters, such as the nature of humans. I planned on dying tonight or going into exile. I told my parents to make my younger sister Heir. I had assumed that I would be mated to another angel, but…" Harry stopped and looked quickly up and Voldemort then away again. "I wanted to give you a chance. I will kill myself if I'm treated badly here." He said the last part loudly and bravely, though his heart was pounding and he wanted to become invisible. He resisted the temptation.

Voldemort seemed genuinely shocked, and then he chuckled. A deep and intense chuckle that left Harry shivering. "I would never harm you." He informed the angel. The demons of the room laughed in their hands, as if reliving a private joke.

At Harry's confused expression, Pansy Parkinson chose to explain. "A demon would never hurt or deliberately cause pain to their lifemate. It is against some of the oldest laws of our kind. We value our mates, no matter who they are." She leant back against the chest of her lifemate, Theodore Nott, as she said this. He wrapped his arms around her gently, smiling down at her.

It was Harry's turn to be shocked. Now he saw the occupants of the room a little differently and blushed. "I did not mean to insult you." He muttered.

"Angels have preconceived notions. They believe in good and evil and that anything not Celestial is automatically bad. Why do you think I left them?" Snape said as he held hands with his mate, a werewolf from the Mortal Realms by the name of Remus Lupin.

Harry nodded to his former instructor and they reached a silent understanding. Harry turned back to Voldemort, who was watching him with an indescribable emotion in his crimson eyes.

"What do you say Harry Potter? Do you choose to die, or to become my mate and stay here in the Underworld with me eternally?" Voldemort asked.

Harry did not answer right away. He rocked back and forth in thought. If he chose to die, then Voldemort would be as good as dead himself. Harry couldn't do that, not with the demon looking at him as he did so. There was more than just that however. Harry saw clearly how easy the demons were around each other. Even the fallen angel Snape and his werewolf lifemate were accepted. The angels were always reserved in their emotions and actions. The demons weren't. Harry wanted that. He wanted that more than he had wanted anything in his life. He wanted friends who would accept him as him. He wanted the life that Voldemort was offering him.

Harry smiled brightly, the answer evident on his face. He unfurled his wings from his body, watching as they faded to a deep grey. He had made his choice.


End file.
